


4 Whimsical Terrors

by denixvames



Series: Super Supernatural [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denixvames/pseuds/denixvames
Summary: After the aftermath with Gabriel's death, when he tried to stop Michael, Sam comes across a series of nightmares he has dealt with. The very few that he ever wrote were the worst. Enough to make him wish he was dead so he keeps the same red lollipop by his bedside to remind himself why he's still alive. Through these nightmares, it becomes clear to himself that his sanity is getting worse. One thing is for sure. Trauma is on the mind.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Super Supernatural [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962463
Kudos: 3





	1. Too Good To Be True

Sam threw out the sheet. Placing it on the soft grass. He set the picnic basket on it. He walked back to the car. Covering Gabriel's view with his hands, he escorted him to the spot. "Surprise!" He raised his hands away from him.

Gabriel was happily surprised. A wide grin across his face. "A picnic!" He hugged him. "This is the cutest thing you could ever come up with!" Sam smiled. Gabriel reached up by his toes to kiss him. Sam's face glowed under the sun. "C'mon. We don't want to make our food feel rejected." They sat on the sheet. Eating sandwiches filled with lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, and fresh ham.

A bowl of strawberries sat in the middle with a container of whipped cream for extra flavor. Gabriel picked one up. Decorating it with a swirl of whipped cream. He stuck his tongue out. Licking the strawberry slow. The whipped cream around his mouth. Sam raised a brow. "Gabe, we're eating. Not food fucking." Gabriel licked the cream off his lips. "Ha! You never let me do that with you."

Sam rolled his eyes. "That's because it's disgusting. I don't know how food can be sexy." "You'd be surprised." Gabriel winked. Sam chuckled. "Here. Have some." Gabriel held out a cream covered strawberry. He brought it to his lips. Sam opened his mouth. Taking a bite out of the fruit. Gabriel chuckled. "What?" "You have whipped cream on your nose." "Oh." Sam was looking around to see if there were napkins. "Let me take care of it." said Gabriel. He stood on his knees. Bringing himself close as his lips pressed against his nose. He kissed the cream off. Only to feel it on his lips. Sam smiled. "Looks like someone has a bit of a sweet problem too." Gabriel wrapped his arms around his neck. Both became very near. Feeling each others breaths. "It's not a problem if it doesn't hurt you." "Actually, you're vulnerable now. Remember?" "Why do you have to ruin all the fun Samsquatch?" "Because it's my job?" ,he said sarcastically. They laughed. "Well, how about I do this?" Gabriel kissed at every spot he could get to on his face. "Try to ruin that!" Gabriel stood from his lap. He ran off to the trees. Sam was able to grab a napkin and rub off some of the cream before he followed.

"Hey! Come back here or else!" Gabriel peeked out from behind a tree. "Or else what?" "I'll replace your sweets with vegetables!" Gabriel gasped. "You wouldn't!" Sam ran to him. "Don't think I won't!" Gabriel ran past him. Making him turn in a circle. He led him down the small bump of the land. Two big strong arms surprised him. He felt himself lose balance. Sam knocked him over. They landed side by side together. Gabriel grabbed his jacket. "Aw! No fair!" "How was that not fair? I gave you a head start." "True." Sam shook his head, chuckling. "You still have some on your lips." He pointed at his own lips. "Do you want to take it off for me?" "Sure." He brushed the napkin against Gabriel's lips. His thumb slid from the napkin. Revealing a soft touch on those tender sweet lips. "Sam." Gabriel whispered. It took him pushing his chin up to get Sam to look at him. But when their eyes met, it was like witchcraft. A spell that was unbreakable. A seal that couldn't be torn opened. Their first kiss on this picnic date was an awakening to flavors that they didn't know were there. The strawberry and vanilla from the cream made these slow warm kisses like a paradise.

Sam led his own hand down to his waist. Gabriel cupped his cheek. He then turned himself to the right. Moving Sam with him. He looked down at the tall handsome features of the vulnerable brave man. Leaning his head against his. Their eyes closed. Gabriel caught his breath. That last kiss was the one that took his breath away. He was lost in the magic. Lost in Sam's eyes, his hair, his body, his personality, and so much more. "Gabe, I..." Gabriel opened his eyes. Finding Sam impatiently waiting for him to look. Those eyes changed. Sparkling under the sunlight. His lips quivering. "You don't even have to say it. I already know." said Gabriel. With a firm kiss, he found himself being turned to his back. Staring up at him. "Oh....Sam.." He held his cheek. Brushing his thumb. "You're so gullible." "What?" Gabriel's eyes flashed blue. "Do you honestly think that I would actually like you?" Sam stood back. "Gabriel, wha-?" "I waited years to get out of that KFC Hell cell and you want to bang me? Ha! Get in line!" "I thought you wanted this?" "Puh-lease! The only thing I ever wanted was some peace and quiet. I just thought it was nice to shag you that one time. Nice to know who's better."

"You're not making sense. You were fine with..." Sam's eyes widen. "You're not Gabriel. You can't be." "Sure I am, Sam. And I'm the real deal!" Gabriel raised his hand. Throwing him at a tree. Sam gasped. The archangel walked over. "H-How did you-?" "Throw you over here like a big sack of potatoes? Used some of Lucifer's mojo. Me and him have got some great ideas for Earth's future!" His eyes became a solid black. Glaring at him. "Face it, Sam! You're worthless! A piece of human waste! You had a chance with destiny and rejected a great offer so I'm taking the lead!" "Gabriel! Please! You wouldn't do this!" "Guess again, buddy!" Gabriel lifted his foot up.

In a cold bead of sweat, Sam gasped awake. There were a few tears running down. He looked around. Checking whether or not Gabriel was actually here. After confirming his absence, he picked up the lollipop. He gazed at it then brought it to his chest. He sobbed. Remembering the good memories they cherished and figuring out that there would be no future.


	2. The Angelic Family

Instead of the alarm, the baby had woke them up. Gabriel groaned. "Your turn." Sam switched the alarm off. "It's close to six already. Besides, I took my shift last night and I have to head to work." "Work? That's so not fair! The government is keeping me from my husband!" Sam chuckled. "Don't worry. They only hold me hostage forty two hours a week." He got out of bed. He opened the closet to find himself a dark suit. "I'll protest with myself in a rainbow speedo!" Gabriel raised his fist up in the air. "Please, don't." "Maybe you're right. Speedos are uncool anyway." "Well, I'm glad I was able to get you out of one of your crazy ideas again." "Hey! I have brilliant ideas!" "And they're the rarest." Sam kissed him. He had been working on his tie. "She's still crying." "I can hear that crystal clear!" Gabriel got up from bed. He yawned and stretched. He walked to the nursery room. She had been wailing for so long but when she saw him, she soon calmed down. He smiled. "Hey there. Can't sleep?"

Sam buttoned his coat. He grabbed his keys from the bowl then picked up his briefcase. "I'm heading to work now!" He'd expected Gabriel to walk in the living room with Mary in his arms. "Gabe?" He headed to the nursery. "Gabriel?" He found Mary in her crib. She was smiling. Giggling without a care in the world. He smiled. "Hey Mary, do you know where your dad could be?" He spot a drop of blood hit her pillow. He looked up. It was a pale shocked Gabriel pinned to the ceiling. Fire erupted in the room. Sam fell back. "No! This isn't supposed to happen! Not again! Not again!"

"Sam!" Dean shook him. Sam opened his eyes. Sitting straight up as he coughed from the smoke he thought was really there. He was in the bunker in his own room with Dean standing near. "Dean? What are you doing here?" "You were shouting. How was I not supposed to be here?" Sam pushed his hair back. "What were you dreaming about?" He shook his head. "It was nothing." Dean raised a brow. "Yelling sure doesn't sound like nothing to me." "I'm fine, Dean. I just had a bad dream. That's it." Dean looked him straight in the eye. Reading his face. "You saw Gabriel again, didn't you?" Sam pulled the sheets off. Turning his feet over to the edge of the bed where they planted themselves on the floor. "I need the bathroom." He stood. Walking past his brother. "You told me a bunch already and it was pretty obvious that you two were a thing. Why can't you just tell me this now?"

"Were? What are you talking about?" "I said were. As in past tense?" Dean blinked. His eyes widen. "Wait a minute. Did you really forget?" Sam turned. "Forget what?" "Sam, Gabriel's dead. Remember?" For a moment, Sam was surprised but then memories of himself in the apocalypse world with the archangel came rushing back. He bit his lip. "You weren't really going to the bathroom, were you? You were trying to lie because you wanted to save him but he's-" "Shut up!" Dean took a step back. "I get it! Alright?!" Sam let the tears fall. "But I'm going to get him back! Somehow! Some way! I will save him! At least, I'll bring his body here so I can finally bury him." "You know that won't be possible. Lucifer is dead. There's barely any angels up in Heaven and they don't even have enough to snap their fingers to oblivion." "What about Cas? Couldn't he...?" Dean gave him a look. "I mean, he must be stronger than them. He has..." He swallowed. His grip on the doorknob was tight. "Someone has to."

Dean walked over. "Even if you do find someone who has enough grace, what makes you think that you're going to do what you're telling me right now?" Sam wanted to assure his brother that he would never lie about that but they had lied to each other so many times that it seemed common enough to expect a lie here and there. "If you got there, if you found his body, you would have stayed there. Maybe you would be willing to die." Dean's eyes held a sad gaze. He glanced off to the side. "You would have done anything you could to save him if you had the chance. Even going so far as to let him leave instead if it meant choosing between you and him. And if you knew that something demonic was going to kill him, you would have sacrificed yourself. No questions asked." He looked back at him. Sam was starting to get the idea that he was talking about someone else. Someone he too could never stop loving.

"Look Sam. I've made many mistakes just to save a friend. He's made those mistakes too. Worst than mine. But we both know that the other person wouldn't want that person to be dumb enough to do something that could endanger the world." "Is there something you want to tell me too?" Dean chewed on the inside of his gums. He walked to the door. He opened it. "I gave you time to tell me your secret. You just have to wait for mine." He left Sam alone. Alone. That's how Sam felt right now. All alone.  
Sam closed the door. He turned around. Staring at the bed. Envisioning a memory from before.

Gabriel sat at the foot of the bed. Sam walked in. "Hey Samsquatch! I got you your favorite! Cherry pops!" He held out a couple of lollipops in one hand. "How did you get those?" "Castiel lend me a hand. Dean lets him have some money every week like an allowance deal. I've already got my allowance though." Sam raised a brow. "Oh?" "Kisses!" Gabriel ran up to him. Reaching from his tiptoes, he kissed him. Sam chuckled at his enthusiasm. "C'mon!" The archangel took his hand. Pulling him to the bed. "Give me a break! Those Norse gods knew how to fight." "They sure did." A sadden feeling wafted over Gabriel. Sam notice. "Hey, you ok?" He caressed his cheek. Gabriel looked up. Those sparkling green eyes pierced his soul.

There was a dismal smile on his lips. "I'm fine, Sam. Here!" He brought a lollipop near. "Have one." Sam took the lollipop. He looked it over in his hand. "This is the first piece of candy you've ever given to me." "So?" "So, I'll hold onto it. This is our first candy together. I'll save this for after we win. We can celebrate with it." Gabriel smiled. "Thank you, Sam." He placed the other lollipops in between him and Sam. He tried to pick one up but his hand was shaking. Awful memories flooded his mind. Sam held his hand. Squeezing it tight. Gabriel closed his eyes for a second. "I hate Loki. I hate Sleipnir and Narfi. Killing them wasn't enough." He shook his head. "None of it made me feel better. I can't take back seven years of-" His lips quivered.

Sam pushed aside the lollipops. He shuffled closer to him. "Hey, I know how it's like. I know the pain but you can always come back from it. Somehow, you can." Sam held his face. Staring into his teary eyes. "I want you to promise me something." said Gabriel. "Anything." "Promise me that no matter what happens, you'll keep living." Sam raised a brow. "Gabriel, what are you talking abou-?" "Just promise me! Please!" "I do. I promise. But don't think that you're going to die. You've got me to help you." Gabriel smiled. "Yeah, I guess I do. Don't I?"

He sunk down till he was sitting on the floor. He held his head in his hands. Drowning in his own sorrow.


	3. Reunion In Unity

Sam heard his alarm. He switched it off. He got out of bed. Changing into some sweatpants and a t-shirt to look decent, he headed out the door. The aroma of food led him to the map room. His tired groggy mood instantly changed. He stared. Wide eyed at the archangel that sat across from Dean. Eating a stack of syrup covered pancakes. He swallowed. Trying to compose himself. A tear ran down his cheek. "Gabriel?" Gabriel turned. He smiled. "Hey there Sammy." He walked over. Sam grabbed him. Bringing him close into a long strong embrace. "I can't believe it. Is it really you?" "Honey, it's all of me." Gabriel winked. "We should celebrate. I've got something for you." "A present in your room? Ooh." Sam raised a brow. "Oh c'mon Sammy! I don't need to be in your head to know what you're trying to tell me." He glance off to his left. "I can't do that anyway."

Gabriel felt a hand grab his. He looked up at Sam. "Follow me." He was led to his own room. The red lollipop was laying on the bed. Gabriel looked around. He recalled that this use to be his personal space. "You've been in my room for this long?" "I tried to move on. There were times when I made bad choices just to forget. Moments where I made many attempts that put me in recovery. But I couldn't stop thinking about you. I kept hoping." Sam walked over to the bed. He picked up the red lollipop. Gabriel came closer. "And everyday I would take care of the one thing you last gave to me. And every night, I would sleep with it on the drawer next to me." Gabriel grasped it. Their hands touched. "The very first piece of candy I had ever given to you." "Cherry but I never liked the flavor until you let me try." Gabriel, teary eyed himself, smiled. "Sam. Thank you. Thank you for living." His smile turned to a frown. His hands fell to his side. He stared at the ground. "But you were supposed to live for yourself." He looked back at him. "You promised me that. So to hear what you've been trying to do to yourself....."

Sam laid a hand on his shoulder. "Believe me. I tried. I wanted to win over myself but nothing worked. Now, I wish I could take it all back but I can't." His hand slid to his chin. He held it. Tipping Gabriel's view up. "The important thing is that you're back. You're alive and so am I. That's what matters now." Gabriel took hold of his hand. "You matter more, Sam." "And so do you. So let's not argue about that. Please. I barely knew you were alive today. Let's just forget about all the bad things for a second and enjoy ourselves." Gabriel looked at his hand. He opened his palm. His hand pressed on his. Revealing just how small his hands are compared to Sam's. His fingers intertwin with his. He brought their occupied hands to his cheek. "I missed your hands. So warm and soft. They always make me feel safe because of who they belong to." Sam smiled at his smile.

They sat on the bed. Sam brought the lollipop close to him. "You get to unwrap it." Gabriel took the lollipop. He looked at it then hand it back to him. He held his wrist and brought his occupied hand over to his. He touched barely the tip of the wrapper. "We should unwrap it." Sam bit his lip. Trying to hold back tears. He looked into his eyes. He gasped. His hand was bleeding. Instead of the lollipop, there was an archangel blade. He stood back. "Gabriel! Why would you-?" "Do what? Cut you? Why not? You're not even good enough anyway! You're nothing! Worthless!" Gabriel's eyes glowed red. "You're not Gabriel!" "I'm a better version of myself! Just face it, Sammy boy. I don't need you anymore." He stuck out his split tongue. Red canvased the room like a lightbulb. Sam leaned back against the wall. He looked around. Hearing the cries of the damned.

He screamed himself awake. In tears, he knocked over the drawer next to himself where the lollipop was. He threw a vase full of roses at the wall. He picked a broken piece of the vase. Its jagged edge was inches away from his wrist when the door was kicked opened. "Sam! No!" shouted Dean. Castiel ran in first. He knocked the broken piece out of his hand then grabbed his arm. Sam barely made a small cut. Dean grabbed his other arm. They struggled to get him on the bed. Sam shouted, "I want to see him! Please! Don't take him away from me!" "Sam! Sam! Look at me!" said Dean who held his face. Sam stared back. Red puffy eyes and all. "You can't see him, ok? Not like this. He isn't coming back. And you would be making a big mistake just by doing this." He wasn't sure but he swore Dean was trying to hold back tears. Sam glared. He tried to push him back but Dean held on. "Why did you have to hate him? Why did you make me kill him over and over?" Dean could feel a tear run down his cheek.

The third time they saw Gabriel, Sam wanted Dean to find a way to negotiate with him. He didn't understand why until Gabriel sacrificed himself. He pulled Sam in for a tight embrace. He pat his back. Never saying a word because he wasn't sure what could be said. Castiel looked down at his feet where half a broken lollipop sat.


	4. Wedding Day

It was a small service. Dean, Castiel, and Bobby were the groomsmen. Mary, Jody, Charlie, Claire, Donna, Annie, and Patience were the bridesmaids. Rowena was the maid of honor. Jack was the ringbearer. The survivors of the Apocalypse sat in the benches. Watching the ceremony unfold. A priest stood in front of a stand where his bible was opened. Sam and Gabriel stood in front of each other. Both were in suits. "We are gathering here today...." And the words simply rolled off until it was time to give their vows.  
Gabriel looked at him. Already, there were tears in his eyes. "Samuel Winchester, in the years that I have known you, I never thought I would end up. Being able to stare into your eyes, kiss your lips, and hold you tight." He licked his lips then cleared his throat. "You can't imagine how much you've done for me. How you have saved me in oh so many ways. Out of a couple of hookers and you?" He smirked. "Well, I think we all know who I would pick." Sam chuckled. The audience laughed. It was Sam's turn.

Sam took a deep breath. "Gabriel the Archangel of Heaven, you have kept me going. Even when I wanted to give up and lose hope, you were right there beside me. Through my worst years and my best. You've always wanted to help me no matter if it would cost you your life or not. They always say that we'll all grow up but we're still kids at heart. And I can be sure when I say that I don't want you to change. I loved you because of you. I could never see you any different. Your eccentric witty personality is what makes me love about you. You have charm and a good sense of humor. I always enjoy those moments when you prank Dean or Cas. Gabe, you were once my boyfriend and now you'll be so much more as we both stand here together to seal our bond. To prove how much we truly love each other because I love you."

Gabriel bit his lip. A few tears rolled off. "Gosh Sammy. Did you have to one up me?" Sam chuckled. Everybody else smiled as most were in tears. "The rings." said the priest. Jack walked over with a white satin pillow. Two rings sat there. He smiled. Proud that he was part of the family. He was overjoyed to find both his uncles in greater friendship and love. He had yet to find himself a person of interest but no matter what gender, he just hoped he could gain a relationship like Uncle Sam and Uncle Gabriel's. Sam took a ring. He held Gabriel's hand. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day." Gabriel looked up. His eyes locked on his. "I will forever wear this ring as a sign of my commitment and the desire of my heart."

Gabriel took the other ring. He held Sam's hand. "I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my husband and forevermore." "I will forever wear this ring as a sign of my commitment and the desire of my heart." God and Amara stepped forward. Getting a better view of the ceremony. Gabriel turned to his father and aunt. It had been not just minutes ago when he locked arms with his father as he was led down the aisle with teary eyed Sam watching. Amara was throwing pink rose petals in front of them. No one else could be the flower girl since there was no child. They had to improvise but it was beautiful anyway. Amara and God held hands. They looked at each other and smiled. Turning back, God nodded at his son. He had approved of the marriage before but he knew they didn't need his approval anyway. Yet, Gabriel and Sam wanted to tell them because this was a special day.

"Do you know Samuel Winchester take this man whose hand you now hold, to be your true and wedded husband; and do you solemnly promise before God-" God snickered. "And these witnesses to love, cherish, honor, and protect her; to forsake all others for her sake; to cleave unto her, and her only until death shall part you?" "I do." "And do you Gabriel, take this man who now holds your hand, to be your true and wedded husband; and do you solemnly promise before God-" Again, God almost laughed. Amara playfully punched his shoulder. The priest cleared his throat. "Sorry." said God. "And these witnesses to love, cherish, honor, and protect him, to forsake all others for his sake; to cleave unto him and him only, and him forever until death shall part you?" "I do."

"Repeat after me." The priest turned to Sam. Sam followed his words. "I Samuel Winchester, take thee, Gabriel be my wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward for better or worse for richer, for poorer in sickness and in health till death do us part and thereto I plight my troth." The priest then turned to Gabriel and the archangel himself went with what he spoke. "I Gabriel, take thee, Samuel Winchester to be my wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward for better, for worse or richer, for poorer in sickness and in health till death do us part and thereto I plight you my troth."

The priest looked at the audience. "May the blessings of life, the joy of love, the peace of truth, and the wisdom and strength of spirit, be your constant companion, now and always, as husband and husband. You may seal this union with a kiss."

They walked forward. Sam held him by his waist. Gabriel wrapped his arms around his neck. They kissed. The audience cheered. They part lips. Sam looked at Gabriel. He gasped. He stood back. Blood trickled down from Gabriel's forehead. "Sam?" The bloody ripped bodies of his friends and loved ones laid scattered with blood splattered everywhere.


	5. Bonus: Not A Dream

Sam closed his diary and placed it back in the drawer of his desk. He picked up the wrapped ring pop that was sitting near the diary. He had bought it a two days ago. He hid it from everyone else. If Gabriel ever somehow came back, he would propose to him by using the only tactic that made sense. He placed the ring pop back where it was. The framed photo of Gabriel and him smiling had caught his eye. With what little time they had left, Sam insisted on taking pictures. Gabriel didn't object. There were many photos in his phone but he picked out a favorite to frame. "I wished you could have seen it. The cashier said we looked beautiful together." He laid the frame inside then closed the drawer. He turned to the broken lollipop that sat on the drawer near the bed.

Castiel sat with a plate filled with a slice of pepperoni pizza and an apple pie was there. An opened untouched bottle of beer was right by. Sam walked to the map room. He notice that there was a plate across from him with the same amount and the same beer brand. "What are you doing, Cas?" Castiel turned to him. It had been a long time since they looked at each other. "Waiting for Dean to come home. What have you been doing?" "Waiting for Gabriel." Castiel nodded. "I'm going to take a walk. Wanna join?" said Sam. Castiel looked at the empty chair across from himself then to Sam. He nodded. "Sure, why not?" He followed him out of the bunker. They walked down the sidewalk near the road.

At first, no one spoke until- "Why did Gabriel love you?" Sam was stunned by the question at first. "I don't know. Maybe we had a lot in common. Wanting peace. To be happy. To know that the world wouldn't need us. We just wanted to be.....free." "Seeing our family fight for centuries wasn't a good sight either. I was part of it too. And I hate it so much more." He looked at the sky. "I always thought I was supposed to obey. Follow orders and to not question fatherly authority." He brought his gaze down at everything in front of himself. "But your brother showed me something that I never thought I would have." "What?" "Love." They stopped. Now standing in a small green field, Castiel faced him.

"Sam, there's something me and Dean have always wanted to tell you. Dean would have said it first but I can't keep this a secret anymore." "Just tell me." "Me and Dean.....I love him and he loves me." "Knew it." "What? You already knew?" "It was so obvious!" Tears ran down his cheeks. "You guys gave each other so many looks." Castiel could feel tears coming too. "You're awful!" He smiled. "You were too!" Sam pulled him in for a tight hug. He couldn't help but smile too. The hug broke. "We have to get Dean back." said Castiel. "We can bring Dean back." said Sam. "But we have to prepare first." Castiel nodded.

In his bedroom, Sam knelt at the foot of his bed where he held his hands together on the covers. "Gabriel? If you're there, maybe you can help. Dean said yes to Michael because he didn't have a choice. Now, he can't get him out. Maybe you're alive. And maybe you'll help us." He choked on his words. He swallowed and caught his breath. A tear rolled down his cheek then another. "I might even get to see you. We could both work together. Save the day again. Save the world. You just have to come back." He waited for a moment. "Please. We need you right now more than ever before. Castiel….He always prepares food for Dean. He loves him, Gabe. And I love you." He glanced at the lollipop. "Would it be insane to want to be insane? Just so I could see your face again even if it's not you?" Quickly, he turned around. He swore he felt something touch his shoulder. A familiar hand. A welcoming feeling. He clutched his chest. His heart skipped a beat. When he looked back at the drawer, the lollipop was gone.


End file.
